Through the Storm
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Bel is the new Storm Officer of the Varia, but just because he is the 'storm', it doesn't mean that he has to like storms. Bel is 8, and slightly OOC.


I don't own.

Through the Storm

Belphegor was a Storm Guardian, but that didn't mean that he had to _like_ storms. In fact, they annoyed him. His heart would beat erratically and his body would jump and move against his will when a loud thunder took place. But he was _not_ scared.

Prince the Ripper scared of storms? What a disgrace, what an _unprincely_ thing that would be.

Belphegor was a fresh recruit of the Varia and was eight; wandering the halls and holding a stuffed bat that Rasiel had loved. Bel would use it for target practice constantly, remembering the joy he felt upon killing his brother.

His skin went cold and thunder crashed. He hated storms.

Bel continued to walk and saw another officer in the hall. It was that short illusionist. The Mist. Who was it? Mammon, Bel thought.

"Mu? Ah, it's you." The male said in a high male voice. "The new Storm right?"

Bel nodded and gave out a laugh. The nearby window flooded with light making the laugh come out slightly shaky and the boy flinch slightly. He hoped the man didn't notice.

He did. Mammon looked at him and sighed. "I suppose I won't be able to tell anyone if I'm too busy counting money…"

Bel grumbled, but walked alongside the man. "I'll pay you in the morning."

Mammon shrugged and walked by the boy. "Fair enough."

From underneath his bangs, Bel took a glance at the illusionist. He wore a hood over his eyes and dressed in dark robes, what could be seen of his physique was skinny. He was only just taller than Bel himself despite the age difference and from what could be seen on his hair, it was somewhat long and indigo in color. His face was small and had purple tattoos on his cheeks. Also his voice was high.

"Are you a woman?" Bel asked. Mammon looked at Bel.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Your physical qualities." Bel answered. He thought a bit more and added "Also most psychics tend to be female."

Mammon chuckled. "You're only another person to add onto my list of people who have asked me that. I'm male. Fully, 100 percent man."

"Really?" Bel muttered, his skin jumping as the thunder crashed once again. _Dammit all…_

"Yes, but don't tell the other officers, I like to keep them guessing." Mammon told him.

"But why tell me then?" Bel asked. He smiled a second later. "Is it because I am a prince?"

Mammon chuckled. "They didn't tell you yet? Varia Officers work in pairs. Boss and Squalo, Levi and Lussuria, and you and me. That hulking machine, Gola Moska, pretty much just stays in a corner. You're my partner and I suppose it would be easier to just tell you than start more problems later on." Mammon answered.

A particularly loud crash took place and the lights went out. Bel jumped a foot in the air and he ripped a wing off of Rasiel's stuffed bat.

Bel stuffed the severed wing in his pocket, reminding himself to get a subordinate to sew it later. Mammon laughed and opened his door. "Wanna see something?"

Bel looked over to the hooded man and the scarcely decorated room behind him, the window getting pelleted by rain drops. Mammon raised his hand for Bel to come in. The prince walked inside and closed the door.

The room's décor began to change. The formerly boring room was now elegant and fit for a prince. The raging storm outside was replaced with the illusion of a calm forest side. Bel's eyes widened from behind his hair.

"What—" Bel gasped. "What happened to the peasant room from before?"

Mammon shrugged. "I just don't find a point in decorating. I'm an illusionist, remember? A different scene is one of the easiest things an illusionist can do."

Bel walked to the window. The storm that was formerly there that he hated so much was now non-existent. The sky was blue, slightly cloudy and mildly cool.

Looking at the room, then at Mammon, Bel cleared his throat. "Ushishishi, you're fun, Mammon."

"If that's how you wish to put it." Mammon said, tugging off his robe and putting on a baggy T-shirt instead. Bel blinked. Mammon was a male.

Unless he/she was using another illusion.

"I'm not." Mammon said with a smirk, putting on a pair of sweats. "Did you forget that I can read minds as well? I am a psychic after all."

Bel pouted as Mammon pulled out a thick book and lay on the bed.

"What're you reading Mammon?" Bel asked, flopping on the bed.

"Edgar Allen Poe." Mammon said. "I'm not sure you'd be interested though."

"Ushishishi, You're right, Mammon. I probably won't be. Wanna watch TV with me?" Bel asked, feeling his age for once. Mammon snickered.

"Shouldn't little kids be sleeping by now?"

"Not me!" Bel laughed. "I'm a prince!"

Mammon sighed. "Fine."

Bel blinked as he awoke and rubbed the flakes out of his eyes. He saw the extravagant décor but a second later, the scene faded to it's original state. Bel saw a note on the bedside table and picked it up.

'I decided not to charge a brat like you. By the way, storms aren't too bad. I actually like them, somewhat. Hurry and get breakfast, Little Prince. -Mammon'

Next to the note was the stuffed bat that Bel ripped yesterday, the wing sewed back on. Bel picked up the doll and the note under it. 'Take better care of your things.'

Bel blinked. Mammon wouldn't be such a bad partner, it seemed.

Better than Lussuria or Levi, anyhow.

(And about 18 years later, better than a cheeky kouhai.)


End file.
